


Love is a many tentacled thing

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cecaelias, Consentacles, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Alfred and Matthew go mermaid watching but haven't managed to see a single one. Alfred decides to go for a swim instead, and he ends up captured by a very curious octopus man and his sleepy eyed brother.A story with fluff, smut, and trying to teach English to octopus men





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> As ever my non!human/supernatural AU names for 2p America is Cyril and the name for 2p Canada is Jule

Reflex is the only thing that keeps Alfred from getting a mouthful of seawater. One moment he’s swimming through the ocean, and the next  _something_ is curling around his ankles and dragging him under.

Of course that reflexive breath doesn’t last long- not when he’s gasping in surprise at the creature that’s caught him. Tentacles curl around him, and he’s trapped in a vice-like grip. Human from the waist up and octopus from the waist down, the creature leans in and examines him with curious red eyes. Terror hits him hard as the creature smiles showing his sharp canine teeth, and Alfred tries to scramble back to the surface.

The tentacles tighten around him and drag him closer.

—

“Hey genius, it needs air. It can’t breathe underwater,” Jule tells him, watching his brother try to hold his captured human under.

“Oh right,” Cyril says and he lifts the human up so that he can take a breath. “But he’s cute isn’t he?”

Jule doesn’t say anything to that, but he does make a face as the human immediately starts to sputter and spit out ocean water.

“It’s going to vomit,” he says with some distaste, and he starts toward land again. They’d come here for sunbathing- this beach is often just a lonely stretch of rock and sand. Presumably not many humans lived close to this particular area. That makes it ideal for visits top side. Though sometimes there’d be some younger humans from the local town come down to make a fool of themselves in the water, today it had seemed relatively abandoned until they spotted the lone human in the water.  

Cyril had declared his intent to capture the ‘cute human’ and play with it. Jule had figured that this would at least an interesting game to watch. Turns out, though, that humans are easy to catch, and it only took one grab for it to be game over, the end- no longer fun to watch.

“I’m going to keep him,” Cyril says as he follows, careful to keep the boy’s head above water. It becomes a bit easier when they get into the more shallow area. The human is shouting now though, struggling against the four thick tentacles that Cyril has clamped around him. Jule really hopes it doesn’t keep screaming like that.

“We can’t keep it,” Jule says, giving his brother a long suffering look. “It’ll drown if we take it back.”

At this, he’s pulling himself up onto the warm sand with his tentacles, settling into it a bit and humming with pleasure. This is about this time that Jule sees him. Another human comes sprinting around one of the large hills, looking wild eyed and startled. This human clearly knows the one that Cyril has captured.

But oh is this one so much cuter than the first…

—

“Holy hell,” Matthew says as he slips down the sand on the easiest side of the hill to get down from. The area around this particular beach is hilly and hot, with steep drops of just searing hot sand. Between that and how rocky it is, most people didn’t travel out to this beach. Their father had discovered that as a result of this mermaids could often be spotted while sitting on the hilltops. Their father kept a nice cabin down in the area just to come and talk to mermaids when the mood struck. Matthew and Alfred had decided to come out to do some mermaid viewing, but after a wholly uneventful morning, Alfred had decided to go for a swim instead.

Mermaids could be elusive sure, but they aren’t nearly so rare a sight as cecaelia. And not just one but two both close enough to touch! Quite frankly, it was a once in a lifetime sort of encounter.

Now if only he could figure out how to get them to let go of his brother. Alfred is clearly not pleased with the experience so far, and though he stops shouting once Matthew is close, he still looks way out of his depth.

Alfred pushes at the tentacles before giving up and reaching for him. “Jeez man it’s not going to eat me is it??” He has an edge of fear to his voice, though he does seem to feel better now that he’s back on the beach.

“I don’t… think so…” Matthew says back, looking at the creature’s expression. “He’s… well he’s looking at you like someone might look at a kitten. I think he likes you…”

“Great, great, octopus boy thinks I’m a kitten. That really helps me out of this situation.”

Matthew rolls his eyes and approaches carefully. The second cecaelia is watching him unnervingly closely, and he hopes that it doesn’t perceive him as a threat to him or his companion.  

“Look just give him a bit of affection. I think he’s trying to be friendly. He could’ve drowned you if he wanted, but you’re alive right?”

Indeed, the creature was reaching forward with webbed fingers to touch Alfred’s arm and chest curiously. Although Alfred initially tries to pull back, he nods.

“Well it hasn’t hurt me yet… I’ll do that Tarzan thing.”

“That Tarzan thing” apparently means to put his hand against the sea creature’s, comparing the size and shape. At the positive touch, the cecaelia curls him closer and snuggles Alfred against his chest. His brother only looks more panicked.

Oh dear, this was going to be more difficult than he thought. Especially since the other cecaelia is edging toward him slowly but quite obviously now.

—

Cyril pouts as the human looks panicked and tries to squirm away from his chest. He’d thought that the human was ready for more touches once he reached for him, but it clearly wasn’t enough. After a moment he looks to his brother. “How do I calm him down?”

Jule looks over at him distractedly, and Cyril smirks. So much for Jule not being interested in humans. Already, Jule is trying to get close to the second human.

“You snatched it out of the water like a predator. Humans are like most animals right? Pet it or something. It’ll understand that you don’t want to hurt it… Probably.”

With a nod, Cyril starts to pet the human’s hair and make little soothing cooing sounds in the back of his throat. He hopes that sound doesn’t seem threatening to humans. He’s never actually interacted with one up close, so he isn’t quite sure. After a few moments of petting and snuggling, the human seems to relax. Cyril feels a little thrill of success. He leans down and gives him a little friendly nip to his cheek, trying to show the little cutie that he likes him.

Suddenly the human starts to struggle again, and Jule laughs.

“Now it thinks you want to eat it.”

“Fuck,” Cyril says as he tries to calm his little upset human down again.

—

Jule is smarter than his brother. He knows that clinging and love bites and so forth could easily be taken as threatening. So instead he’s stretching out two tentacles toward the second, much cuter human, and letting him take the invitation to come closer. He’s realized that this human seems quite curious in how the two of them speak. He has intelligent eyes and an awed expression- this human must be quite smart. After a moment, he manages to get the human to step closer, and he curls a tentacle around his hand to lead the other closer still. Success!

Yes, Jule is much smarter than his brother.

—

 “Oh my god Alfred listen, they’re talking to each other,” Matthew says, voice full of wonder.  

“Yeah nice,” Alfred says. At this point, the cecaelia is stroking his hair and coddling him like one might treat a small child. For his part, Alfred looks resigned and long-suffering. “This thing is purring at me now. Just call daddio and tell him to come down. He’ll probably know better what to do about this.”

Matthew knows that’s what he should do. Even though he knows that their father had never seen cecaelia up close, Arthur is much better at dealing with creatures like this than either he or Alfred is. If nothing else, Arthur at least knows how to speak the language of the mermaids, and he could theoretically be able to make contact if these two spoke it as well.

While Matthew knows he should do that now… he’s much too overwhelmed with the awe of seeing a creature that so rarely comes this close to humans.

“It bit me!” Alfred suddenly shouts, trying to wiggle free. The wiggling only makes his captor tighten his grip, and Matthew rolls his eyes. He gets the feeling that if Alfred would just stop struggling and actually play with the sea creature, he’d get set down.

But no, Alfred has to do everything the hard way.

When the second cecaelia with his sleepy yet still somehow intimidating expression reaches out an inviting tentacle, Matthew smiles hesitantly and takes it. 

The grip of the tentacle around his hand doesn’t hurt- in fact it’s quite gentle as it leads him forward. He goes, cautiously and slowly, close enough that the creature can take hold of him. Matthew smiles a little as the webbed fingers mess with his hair and two tentacles come up to touch his face and shoulder. Even though the other isn’t quite smiling, he can tell that he’s being friendly in his own way too. After a moment of letting the cecaelia touch him, he reaches out his hand in response and starts to touch him back. Mostly he’s touching the curve of his cheek and the following the shape of his ear (flatter against the side of his head and longer than most humans’). He touches his neck as he looks at his gills and then he feels a little nudge against his cheek.

“He nuzzled me Alfred!” Then he turns to look at his brother and finds that Alfred has almost worked his way free of the tentacles around him- much to the dismay of the sea creature trying to hold on to him. The cecaelia is speaking to him, and though Matthew doesn’t understand it, it’s clearly imploring and pleading.

“Mattie you’re supposed to be helping me!!”  

“He’s trying to calm you down!” Matthew says back. He laughs as they scramble around, and he looks to the sleepy blond cecaelia. “Shhh,” Matthew says, putting his finger to his lips. For a moment he’s struck by the expression on his face- he could swear that the cecaelia is blushing at him. He shakes it off, and he goes over to his brother, getting behind him and tickling his sides.

Alfred gives a startled whoop of laughter and writhes, the momentary distraction enough that the redhead can get a good grip on him again. Though now… there’s a naughty light in his eyes, Matthew leaves them to it and goes back to his new friend to introduce himself properly.

—

Alfred is going to kill his brother. Kill him and leave his body in the ocean. Now not only does the crazy octo-dude still have him, now it knows he’s ticklish. Tentacles and webbed fingers are tickling his sides and neck, and he thrashes in its grip, laughing.

After a moment he retaliates, tickling him back. He’s utterly thrilled to find that yes, the human upper half is definitely ticklish. Using this knowledge to his advantage, he manages to get free from the tentacles.

The escape comes too late though- it’s game on now.

They begin to circle each other, and then Alfred leaps, trying to wrestle the cecaelia down. Of course it’s much stronger than him, and he doesn’t get far. Still, the other seems to understand how games like this work, and even though it’s strong, it’s also being careful not to hurt him.

And so Alfred starts playing a game of chase-wrestle-tickle with a rarely seen sea creature in the sand.

—

Jule is amused that this sweet looking human is so devious. When he comes back, Jule curls his tentacles around him and hugs him down onto what would loosely be considered his lap. After he has the other settled, he sneaks the tips of his tentacles just barely up the edge of the human’s clothing, and he rests there like that.

The human stares at him as though expecting more. At a loss for what he’s looking for, Jule purrs at him and nudges his cheek with his nose. He reaches down and plucks the strange contraption- glass and metal?- off of his face to  look at it.

“Matthew!” the human says as Jule puts the glasses onto his face.

Everything goes blurry, and Jule makes a face, pushing them off and into the sand.

The human retrieves them before pointing at his own chest. “Matthew!” he says again, louder this time and sure to make eye contact with him.

After a moment Jule understands. The human is being polite and introducing himself. “Ma-shew,” he says back, touching the center of the human’s chest. “Mashew?” He frowns, realizing that sound in the middle isn’t quite right but he’s not sure how to make it.

Still, Matthew seems pleased with the effort and touches Jule’s chest now.

Jule tries not to get embarrassed by that. This human really is quite cute and sweet. “Jule,” he says.

Matthew scrunches his nose and says, “Jewel?”

There’s a trilling sort of sound right in the center of his name, and Matthew can’t seem to make it at all. Hmm.

“Jule,” Jule repeats, touching his neck in an effort to indicate where the vowel sound should be coming from. “Jule.”

For some reason, Matthew looks incredibly amused. “Jewel,” he says again with a smile that’s a bit too wide.

—

It’s hard to wrestle with something that has so many more limbs than you. It had managed to get him pinned him down into the sand, but Alfred had writhed free. Then as he’s almost out of range, a tentacle wraps around his ankles. Using just its tentacles and not its hands, it raises him up off the ground upside down. Alfred doesn’t want to be upside down.

“No no no no, this is off limits!” Alfred cries, and perhaps something in his expression manages to convey that he’s being serious.

So it drops him. 

“Owww, asshole,” Alfred grumbles, laying back onto the sand now. He’s winded and in need of a quick rest.

The octo-boy seems to catch onto this, and it stretches out next to him. It leans on its hands and smiles at him. Alfred might find this charming if tentacles weren’t curling around his legs and up his chest.

“Stop starin’ at me,” he says and pushes its face to try and get it to turn its gaze somewhere else.

The only thing this does is prompt the octo-dude to nip at his fingers in a playful way.

“No!” Alfred chides firmly. “No, no!”

The creature gives him a sort of pouting expression but settles down again… but this time it’s leaning its head onto Alfred’s chest.

“Do you really have to be on me?”

It coos something back at him, but Alfred can’t understand. Well, letting it lean on him at least until he caught his breath wouldn’t be an awful thing to do. Mattie is right that it’s just being friendly, and it doesn’t seem like its particularly the smartest creature in the ocean. He’ll try to be nice. So Alfred closes his eyes and soaks in the sun for a moment, starting to calm down after the exercise.

Then quite suddenly lips are pressed against his. They're gentle and almost innocent for just the shortest moment before he feels a tongue- the texture of it not quite human- on his lips, and he panics at the contact. His eyes pop open, and he has a close up view of the cecaelia’s face. With a cry of displeasure, he pushes its face away away.

“No! No no no! Off!”

—

After their round of rough housing, Cyril is feeling pretty good about how his relationship with his human is going.  The man even lets him cuddle his chest and curl up in the sand with him. Then he’s closing his eyes and resting in the sun, every inch of him looking quite lovely. Especially his mouth, lips parted and just a bit damp.  

How could anyone say no to that sort of temptation?  

Incidentally, ‘no’ is the first human word that Cyril understands.

—

“NO NO NO OFF NO! MATTHEW IT KISSED ME CALL DAD! IT KISSED ME.”

Matthew has been having quite a nice time with Jule when Alfred interrupts again. The language barrier had kept them from having too much communication, but he is enjoying the attempt. Jule isn’t as eagerly affectionate as his brother (Cyril, Jule had taught him), but he is friendly and curious.

So, the interruption isn’t really one he’s happy about.

But at the same time…

“He kissed you?!” Matthew starts to laugh, looking over at Alfred who’s bright red in the face and trying to sit up despite the fact that Cyril has both arms wrapped around his waist. Cyril is back to clinging again, and Matthew isn’t sure they’re ever going to be able to get him to let Alfred go.

It’s cute, in his opinion, but they should call Arthur to come and help Alfred.

Though honestly, with the way that Jule’s tentacles are getting bolder and pushing further up beneath his shirt, he might need help by the time Arthur gets there too.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two pieces of fanart for this first chapter  
>   
> [ a-simple-note on tumblr](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ca39ab9da5b838ff918ef92fb2a45765/tumblr_niqvx2sLED1s4ihhpo1_r1_1280.png) though the blog is down now
> 
> [voru5!](http://voru5.tumblr.com/post/107243237374/wow-i-caught-a-bae-i-made-this-based-off-of-a)


	2. Alfred and Cyril

“Let’s sexing~” Cyril coos to Alfred as he curls his tentacles around him.

Jule huffs and says slowly and deliberately in English, “You need verbs, Cyril.”

“…let’s do sexing?” he tries again.

“You have sex. Not ‘do.’” Matthew says, laughing at the expression on Alfred’s face. For his part, Alfred doesn’t seem amused with the grammar lesson.

As it happens, Jule is better at learning and memorizing English words and grammar. He takes to it in the manner of any serious student- studying and spending time practicing. Honestly, he only does it to impress Matthew, and it works. Matthew is quite taken with him, and the slow deliberate way that Jule speaks as he tries to use correct grammar is quite endearing to him.

Even though Cyril isn’t so great at the grammar or the studying, he’s a better communicator than Jule. Cyril will use his whole body- tentacles and hands and face all part of the speaking- to try and convey his meaning. He’s creative with his language and often manages to communicate more often and more effectively than Jule despite the amount of mistakes he makes with English.

It works out well for the both of them though perhaps, because Jule is quiet to begin with and only interacts with the people he deems worthy of him. Cyril, on the other hand, communicates with every human he meets (though not always in a polite manner). Which is what’s happening now.

“OK!” he says as he tries to cuddle Alfred. “Let’s have sex~”

Alfred isn’t having any of it and pushes him off into the water again. Cyril just laughs.

—

Although Arthur is too easy to tease, the cecaelia decide to get along with him. The ‘cabin’ that Arthur uses to spend time with mermaids turns out to be at the end of the road. It’s nestled on the hill top above the water, and he pumps ocean water up the gentle slope into his many pools and wading areas in and around the house.

When Alfred asks why Arthur “held out on them” about how nice the place was, his father shrugs him off and tells him parties aren’t allowed in his house.

So far this house had worked out well for Arthur when studying the mermaids, though he still left the area in case of storms that could be dangerous. It had taken him a long time to find the right place and build the proper sort of house. While on the smaller side, it was well furnished, and many of the wading pools were heated. They all had excellent filtration systems. While merfolk could be out of water for a time, they need ready access to water to keep from drying out, and Arthur would rather spend a lot of money than face the humiliation that comes with being a bad host.

Arthur had struck a bargain with the creatures- they could spend time with his sons in this little hideaway if they taught him about cecaelia language and culture. It hadn’t taken that long for Matthew, Jule, and Cyril to agree to this bargain, but Alfred had to be bribed to agree to spend time with ‘the tentacle creep.’

All in all, it had worked out for them all splendidly. The cecaelia got to study humans, Matt and Arthur got to study cecaelia, and Alfred got an XBOX 360 all to himself.

Well, perhaps not all to himself. Despite understanding very little about the social context of video games or their plots, Cyril had very much taken a liking to the past time.

—

Today, as they do every time they play together, Cyril sits in the wading pool- water heated to a nice temperature- and Alfred sits on the edge. He’s in swim trunks and a faded jersey as he wades his feet in the warm water.

“I win… receive kisses?” Cyril says in his simple silly English and curls a tentacle around Alfred’s ankle.

In response, Alfred rolls his eyes. Cyril always says this, and Alfred always says no. But somehow today with the other looking up at him with those happy eyes, expression simply teasing, Alfred wants to give in. The cecaelia doesn’t really expect him to say yes, and Alfred doesn’t feel pressured at all but…

Maybe, just maybe, he’s starting to like the dumb tentacle creep. They’d been playing games and hanging out quite a bit. Cyril has been quick to latch on to a lot of things that Alfred likes- 80s rock music, video games, movies, super heroes ect. Perhaps Cyril just met this all with curiosity because he knows that Alfred likes it. Indeed that thought has crossed Alfred’s mind because his tentacled companion acts excited about everything. So Alfred decided to put him to a bit of a test- first they watched the cartoon  _Avatar the Last Airbender_. Cyril was enthralled by it, and they did a marathon of the whole thing together over several days. Cyril ‘waterbended’ at him, and Alfred retaliated by throwing popcorn.

Anyone worth being friends with liked Avatar. Okay, so maybe Cyril wasn’t a bad guy after all… maybe a friendly wager like this could be fun… 

“Fine,” Alfred says after his eyes linger a bit too long on his mouth. “If you win, you get a kiss.”

Cyril takes a second to work out that he’s accepting, but when he does, he lights up with surprise and delight.

“Yes! Yes kissing!”

They start up a round in their game, and despite Alfred’s best efforts, Cyril has gotten good at a lot of the games they play together. Somehow, with how excited Cyril is, Alfred can’t quite muster up the will to play seriously anyways.

So when the cecaelia wins and turns wide red eyes on him in expectation, Alfred merely blushes and leans down to lightly peck his lips…

Only that’s not nearly what his companion had in mind. Tentacles rise up out of the water to latch around him and drag him close for a deep kiss. There’s a brief moment of struggle as Alfred protests the use of more than two limbs to hold him, but Cyril is quite clever with his mouth. While Alfred doesn’t want to seem too eager, the first touch of Cyril’s tongue on his lips has him opening his mouth to taste him.

It’s strange- the taste of him salty and quite different from what he’s used to with humans. Still, it’s not bad… though he does pull back in surprise when he gets a good feeling of those sharp teeth of his. Alfred pants and tries to stop the blush rising in his cheeks.

Cyril looks radiantly happy, but after a minute, his expression turns positively devilish. “Yes kissing~” he says again, though now it’s less happy and more deep, tone holding something much naughtier.

Alfred starts to protest because he doesn’t want to be dragged down any deeper into the water, but his captor has different ideas, rising up out of the pool and spreading out his human on the floor. They’re both wet now, but the floor is smooth and tiled so it doesn’t matter too much. After Alfred has gotten his bearings at being suddenly positioned, he takes a breath to scold him- it really is unnerving to be moved and manipulated by something so much stronger than oneself, and he wants Cyril to understand that.

But the scolding doesn’t happen because Cyril is slamming their mouths together in an overeager rough kiss. After a brief spike of embarrassment, Alfred is kissing him back and tangling fingers into his hair to keep him close. Only a moment later tentacles are pushing up into his shirt, curling over the edge of his trunks. Alfred breaks from his lips to complain, gripping at his shoulders.

“Too fast!” he manages to say, panting for breath. “Too fast!” He knows this is simple enough for the other to understand.

“Go slow,” the other says in response. “Okay.”

While it wasn’t quite what Alfred had in mind- he had meant more that doing something like this was too soon- it’s hard for him to argue. Suddenly the tentacles that are sliding into his shirt and pushing into his shorts to curl around his thighs are going slowly, excruciatingly and teasingly so. Alfred shudders at the feeling and his hands fly to the other’s shoulders, letting out a strangled moan as one tentacle brushes close to his cock.

“No clothes,” Cyril says against his throat before moving to his murmur against his ear. “Let’s play~”

And whatever resistance that Alfred would want to put up just to show that he’s in control of the situation dies on his lips before he can even get it out. Cyril’s tone and the quality of his voice is erotic against his ear, and with a tentacle teasingly brushing close to his cock, Alfred was already overwhelmed and caught up with curiosity.

“D-do you even know how…” Alfred asks, voice trembling as the other uses his tentacles to strip Alfred down to nothing.

There’s a pause as Cyril processes his words and meaning before grinning broadly down at him. “Porn~” is all he says and tentacles tug Alfred’s legs open.

“We shouldn’t have given you an internet connection,” Alfred says, though he spreads his legs for the other with some measure of eagerness.

Cyril’s expression is inquisitive but not enough that he seems willing to stop and work out what that meant. Instead he presses a tentacle at Alfred’s entrance and gently massages the area.  

“W-wait,” Alfred says suddenly, realizing he has zero idea how things like this work for the other species. “W-will that feel good to you…?”

Again, Cyril tilts his head with curiosity but doesn’t really understand.

“Penis,” Alfred says a moment of silence. “Where?”

Finally, comprehension dawns in his eyes and he pulls two tentacles of his ten up and brandishes them. The tips of these two have no suckers on them, and they’re much smoother and shaped a bit differently. After a moment realization dawns.

“That’s your penis??” Alfred asks incredulously. “Dude you’ve touched me with those…!”

Cyril’s laugh is loud and long, and while Alfred is still trying to process the fact that he has penises on his tentacles, Cyril is positioning himself. “Let’s play,” he says again to distract him. “Let’s play now.” Tentacles come to curl around his arms and thighs. Cyril leans down and kisses him hard again as he positions one of those two ‘special’ tentacles against his entrance. In Alfred’s mind, he keeps reminding himself how very weird this is, but he’s enjoying it too much to stop.

“T-too big,” Alfred says as Cyril starts to push his tentacle inside.  “Need prep…”

In response, Cyril just flattens the tentacle out a bit to where it’s not as thick, and he manages to fit inside like that. For the first time since they started, it’s Cyril’s turn to squirm and moan gently.  Despite the tentacle entering, he still needs more preparation, and Cyril seems to realize that.

After he catches his breath and regains control, Cyril starts to move his tentacle inside him, expanding a bit and flattening a bit as he massages his walls. Humans of course can’t physically do that. The amount of control that Cyril has with his tentacles is helping him do some mind blowing things between Alfred's thighs.  

“Slow~” Cyril says as he leans down to leave open mouth kisses along his neck. Then all the tentacles are moving again, flexing and curling- exploring his body. Cyril’s strange webbed hands are sliding over his chest, and he wraps a tentacle around Alfred’s cock, squeezing and stroking.

The feeling is overwhelming for Alfred. Oh sure, he’s had sex before, but this is different. It's a fully body experience with Cyril, eight tentacles on his body, with another two trying to fit themselves inside him, and a pair of hands to tug at his hair and pinch his nipples. The slick feel of tentacles inside him gave him pause, wondering what exactly that liquid was, but he didn’t have long to think about it because Cyril is getting bolder, pushing deep into him and curling.

Alfred gasps, barely able to breath, and he starts to beg for more.

“I can…I can handle it now…!” he says between groans of pleasure. “I can…!”

Cyril grins and then pushes his second tentacle in, both of them slowly expanding. Soon they’re both thick inside him. Alfred and Cyril are both bright red from the feeling- Cyril from straining not to go to fast and Alfred from the feeling of two thick tentacles curling inside him that way. Cyril gazes down at him with open mouthed affection and adoration- he’s pausing and just enjoying the view.

“Fuckin move…!” Alfred demands, bucking his hips and writhing.

Then, Cyril’s focus snaps back to what they’re doing, and he grins, sharp teeth quite visible for a moment. He starts to move in earnest then, and if it was overwhelming before, it was almost unbearably erotic now.

Moaning all the while, Cyril is fucking him with his tentacles, and he holds him down to keep him from writhing or trying to take control. Alfred is vocal during sex even when it’s bad, but now, of course, he’s crying out and moaning at top volume. As much as Cyril wants to enjoy that, he realizes that if they get walked in on, this is over and Alfred will never do it again.

So he remedies the situation by pushing a tentacle into his mouth as another curls around his throat. Alfred looks startled for a moment, but he’s not unwilling. Cyril had thought only to quiet him down and feel the vibrations of his moans around his tentacle.

Instead, Alfred takes the initiative to start noisily sucking at the tentacle in his mouth, moaning loudly still around him. Alfred had at least seemed to be enjoying it before but now he’s eagerly engaging with Cyril’s tentacles in a way the cecaelia hadn’t expected. The thrill of it has Cyril moving faster.

And they continue like that for a few moments, sucking and thrusting and moving, before they’re both too frenzied to keep it up. Alfred loses his concentration to suck, so he’s crying out around his tentacle, fighting and bucking against the limbs holding him down because he’s so desperate for release. He’s struggling to get free enough to thrust or buck or even touch himself, but Cyril doesn’t let him- he’d be the one to make Alfred climax. He keeps him pinned and thrusts a tentacle in and out of his mouth in a pantomime of what he’s doing between Alfred’s legs. He squeezes around his cock and strokes and caresses firmly. The tentacles inside him curl and rub in the way Alfred seems to react best to- jerking and struggling harder each time Cyril manages to rub just right. His cherry on top of the whole thing is to lean close and bite down on his neck roughly, leaving mouth shaped bruises on his skin.

It’s too much for Alfred whose whole body goes rigid in his grasp, eyes wide and unseeing as he jerks through his climax. Cyril, who’d kept a thin bit of control, lets loose then, tentacles rough and quick and curling as Alfred’s walls clamp down around him. He comes not too far after, spilling inside him and gasping his name.

For a moment they both go utterly limp and they pant as they try to regain control of themselves. The room is silent except for their harsh panting before Alfred breaks the moment.

“Ewwww octopus cum, gross.” He starts to try and extract himself from the tentacles on him. Cyril obliges and Alfred says, “It’s definitely shower time. Your tentacles are real slimy. It feels gross.”

Cyril just smiles, understanding that the other dislikes the fluids now- most didn’t like fluids  _after_ the fun is over so he lets it slide. He did hear shower time though…

“Me too. We shower together?”

Alfred is still red from what they’d done and he pushes at the side of his face. “Fine,” he says flushing darker still. “But no weird shit this time. Just a shower.”

“Okay okay,” he says and grins, curling a tentacle around his ankle. “I am very very good~”

The glint in his eyes doesn’t really inspire confidence, but Alfred figures a nice  _long_ shower might not be too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Learning time! Cephalopods with ten tentacles can have one or two specialized arms with ‘penises’ at the end- they’re actually called hectocotylus but that’s hard to spell so we’ll call them ‘penises’. They use it to plant sperm inside females- females can keep that sperm for a long time and use it when her eggs are ready. Sometimes male octopi will completely remove the arm with the ‘penis’ to brandish it for females before using it to implant sperm and I guess abandoning it. It doesn’t really matter because male octopus die shortly after mating.
> 
> Female octopus then die shortly after laying the fertilized eggs because they will *starve to death* they’re so dedicated taking care of the eggs. They can have certain glands removed that will make them eat more and take better care of themselves after their eggs are laid, and that does increase their life span.
> 
> Anyways, I don’t imagine that half humans would work precisely the same way so no dying after mating no thanks. But don’t you feel better knowing that your tentacle sex is at least based on the real world?


	3. Matthew and Jule

A few days ago, it had come to Matthew’s attention that his brother was having some… dirty alone time with his new ocean friend. It doesn’t upset him- well okay, some of it upset him. For example, hearing it upset him, because he’s never ever wanted to hear his brother in the throes of passion like that. He’ll probably never be able to scrub his brain enough to get it out.

Also firmly in the upsetting category is that  _Alfred got to it first._

But the general fact that he did it with a sea creature doesn’t. They were both consenting, sentient adults, and Matthew’s own thoughts about Jule had tended in  _that_ direction more than once. So he wasn’t about to judge. Simply request that they be quieter next time tentacles start wandering.

Regardless, something in it frustrates him. He’s been flirting quite happily with Jule since they had become able to have simple conversations, and his socially stunted brother still managed to beat him to the punch. It is perhaps partially the fact that Cyril is much more open about what he wants to do and how. Jule, while quite forward with affection sometimes, tends to be gentler and much more restrained, and he hadn’t yet tried to cross any imagined boundaries.

So Matthew would just have to cross them himself.

— — —

Jule likes to look at pictures of the world above the waves, and he consumes information about lifestyles and culture and clothing. It isn’t uncommon to find him in front of a computer with ten to twenty tabs open and just looking at pictures- reading when he can but his skills aren’t strong enough for too much.

On those days, Matthew sometimes come and sits with him, explaining things that Jule is curious about but can’t quite understand. It’s a quiet yet rather intimate activity, and Matthew typically ends up in his lap with tentacles curled around him. It’s a position that he rather enjoys.

So he is sitting on Jule’s lap now as the other looks at pictures of ice hotels and winter sports. Knowing he has a plan, he ends up sideways on his lap so he can lay his head against Jule’s shoulder and bury his face against his neck. Jule doesn’t see anything unusual in this behavior- and seems to think he’s sleepy if the tentacle slowly and soothingly rubbing up and down his back is anything to go by.

Admittedly, Matthew had fallen asleep like this before. That wasn’t his intention at all for today though. Once Jule has adjusted to this position and is distracted again, Matthew strikes. He slides a hand up along his spine and leans forward to leave an open mouthed kiss on his neck. Though Jule stiffens and has clearly focused in on him again, he doesn’t move to push him away or encourage him. From Jule, Matthew takes this is a good sign- a sign that he’s curious and waiting to decide how he should react. Matthew pushes one hand up into his hair, fingers tugging gently to urge him to tilt his head to give him room.

After a moment, Jule complies and tilts his head, and Matthew moves his wet kisses up along his neck. Jule relaxes, no longer quite as tense, and his tentacles begin to move. Before they had been curled around him in an aimless sort of way, but now they’re starting to move- slowly and purposefully- to curl between his legs and around his waist.

Matthew smiles and finally moves up to nudge his nose to Jule’s. “Let’s kiss.”

Without waiting for a response, he catches his mouth and kisses him passionately. Jule kisses him back, though still tentative, still shy. Matthew thinks that’s adorable, and soon he’s the one pressing the other back against the floor. He slides his hands up along his chest before letting his fingertips trace along his collarbone.

Jule makes a low trilling sound of pleasure in the back of his throat that makes Matthew’s heart beat speed up.

“Come to bed with me,” Matthew mumbles, kissing along his jaw now.

There’s a moment of quiet as Jule processes what he’s said before he looks up at him with a sharp aroused look in his eyes. “No,” he says, dragging him closer. “Now, please.”

Matthew laughs. “Here on the floor?”

Still, he doesn’t really argue. He presses close down against him as tentacles suddenly lock around him in a needy grip. Despite the fact that he’s being grabbed up and practically held in the air by tentacles, Matthew realizes that Jule is still being rather gentle with him. He leans forward even as the other is lifting him up to look at him and catches his lips.

“Take my clothes off then,” he says now, hands sliding over Jule’s chest. Unlike Alfred, Matthew has actually looked up how cecaelia reproduce so he knows a bit better how to excite his partner.

His hands find those specialized tentacles and he slides his fingers along them teasingly. In reward, he’s treated to the enticing view of Jule shivering in pleasure. Once the other understands what Matthew wants, Jule begins to strip his clothes off, throwing them to the sides and looking over him.

Matthew feels a bit exposed afterwards though. Jule has sat back up and he’s holding Matthew off the ground by strong tentacles, four wrapped around his thighs and holding his legs apart. Two are anchoring Jule, and two more are sliding over Matthew’s chest and back. The other two, the specialized two, are curling over Matthew’s stomach, and he takes this as invitation to touch and stroke them.

The sounds of pleasure that Jule makes in response are incredible, and his expression is one of intense focus and arousal. Despite how aroused he looks, Jule doesn’t actually take the initiative to do more than what has been instructed of him.

It’s then that Matthew realizes with sudden clarity that he’s in control. Sure, he’s in one of the most embarrassing exposed positions he’s ever been in- held spread eagle in the air while he waits to be fucked- but he is quite firmly in control of the situation. Jule is waiting to be guided, and the realization sends a jolt of arousal through him. Such a powerful creature wanting to please him, waiting to be ordered about… well the thought has him half hard already.

“It’s alright,” he says, leaning forward to peck Jule’s mouth. “You can touch and play. I like it.”

Jule’s expression is one of fascination and adoration, and he nods. He leans in to capture Matthew’s lips in a hot kiss, and one of his tentacles moves to curl around Matthew’s cock… slowly and almost curiously.

“Nnnn, that’s it,” Matthew moans against his mouth. “That’s good.”

Jule takes the encouragement and gets a bit bolder. His hands slide down Matthew’s back to grope his bottom, and his free tentacles are exploring every bit of skin they can reach. Matthew moans in response to all of this and kisses him eagerly before breaking from his mouth to kiss along his jaw and down his neck. He explores Jule’s body just the same way with his hands, memorizing how he feels.  

They continue like this for a while, simply touching and writhing together. Matthew is ready for more, but it never goes past that sort of touching.

Which reminds Matthew again that he’s in charge. He smiles and he finds those specialized tentacles again, feeling a thrill once more at the shiver that goes through Jule when he touches them.

“More,” Matthew says. “Give me more.”

Those tentacles curl around Matthew’s fingers, writhing and eager, and Jule’s whole face is red now. “Show me how,” he finally says.

Matthew laughs, and he takes those tentacles, leading him down between his legs. “Push in here,” he says against Jule’s ear. “Go slow- one at a time. It’s tight, and you need to open me up first okay?”

He’s not entirely sure how much Jule understands but the other nods, wrapping him into a hug before flattening one tentacle a bit until he can push it easily into Matthew’s body. Although he’d brought lube, Matthew realizes that he doesn’t need it. The tentacle is slick and easy to adjust in size. Still he moans at the feeling of it, and slowly Jule begins to move.

At first, it’s tentative, exploratory. He thrusts and expands and teases, and Matthew grips at his shoulders to keep himself steady. Despite the fact that he wants more already, he can’t seem to ask for it yet- not when it’s clear that Jule is hard at work trying to figure out just how Matthew likes it.

“Oh,” Jule says with a gasp he hooks his tentacle just so. “Tight…!”

Matthew cries out as well and nods quickly. “Yeah, yeah there Jule, again fuck.”

And that’s all the encouragement needed. Jule goes faster, thrusting and pumping and hooking his tentacle just right. Matthew moans and cries out and is soon quite ready for the second one.

“Okay okay,” he says, moving to cup Jule’s face with both hands. “The next one, I can take both…!”

Jule doesn’t respond out loud- he kisses him fiercely now and pushes the second one in. He cries out into the kiss in pleasure, and Matthew shudders at the sound of it. Soon they’ve fallen into a rhythm. Matthew is still being held up and completely supported by Jule, and he’s never been penetrated so deeply before. With each thrust he cries out louder, and the tentacle around his cock starts to tighten and move on him.

Then he tries to start moving with him, to thrust himself down onto the tentacles, but he has no leverage, being held like this. He reaches out with both hands, gripping at Jule’s hair. There’s a moment where the tentacles slow on him, but Matthew growls low in his throat. Even though he can see pleasure in Jule’s expression, it’s clear the other is trying to stay in control, trying not to lose himself in pleasure.

This pisses Matthew off.

“Faster goddammit,” he says, desperation in his voice. “Harder, fuck, Jule.”

Jule makes a sound- it’s almost a tormented sound- low in the back of his throat. His expression looks almost guilty and then Matthew gets why the other is being so controlled and careful. It’s probably why he’s holding the man up off of the ground and keeping some of his tentacles occupied like that.

“You won’t hurt me,” he pants out, fingers tightening in Jule’s hair. “I want it. I trust you.”

By now, his tentacles have slowed to almost a stop, and he’s worrying his lip, looking uncertain.

Then Matthew remembers- he’s the one in control. Despite the fact that he’s being penetrated and that comes with a lot of bullshit power dynamics in the human world, he knows that it’s true. Somehow he’d imagined coming on to Jule and afterwards having himself dominated by the powerful creature. Instead, he’s been in control the whole time.

So now it was time to put that control to good use.

“I said hard Jule,” he commands, fingers tightening in Jule’s hair. Though he’s not typically a very demanding person, his leaking cock and his desperation for more has him putting every ounce of authority into his voice. “Hard and fast and _ **fucking now.**_ ”

A brief flicker of defiance comes into Jule’s eyes before it’s replaced with a wild look of want. Then Matthew finally gets what he wants- tentacles moving rough and fast inside him. Jule is staring up into his eyes and making the most delicious sounds of pleasure that Matthew has ever heard. There’s a moment where neither of them can get much out besides moans and shouts of pleasure.

To try and quiet themselves, they start to kiss rough and wet, but it doesn’t help much. They’re moving quick and desperate for only a few moments more before they’re both coming- as close to climaxing together as possible. Jule goes limp, falling back onto the floor. He lowers Matthew slowly and carefully. They lay tangled together on the floor in silence at first.

“Fuck,” Matthew finally says, panting for breath.

Jule gives him a rare smile. “Yes,” he says back. “Fuck. It’s very nice.”

“Nice,” Matthew repeats with a laugh. The word is a bit too mild for how much he enjoyed that, but Jule hasn’t yet grasped the different levels of intensity with adjectives.  He doesn’t feel like correcting such a thing after an amazing experience like that.

After a moment, Jule starts to wrap him up in his tentacles. “Again,” he says softly. “Let’s go again.

Though Matthew laughs, he nods and moves to kiss him. “Yes, let’s go again.”

Jule is the one to press Matthew down against the floor, and this time he doesn’t hold back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art by the ever lovely [ spacedrunk ](http://spacedrunk.tumblr.com/post/79445681915/give-me-more)

**Author's Note:**

> There are two pieces of fanart for this first chapter  
>   
> [ a-simple-note on tumblr](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ca39ab9da5b838ff918ef92fb2a45765/tumblr_niqvx2sLED1s4ihhpo1_r1_1280.png) though the blog is down now
> 
>  
> 
> [voru5!](http://voru5.tumblr.com/post/107243237374/wow-i-caught-a-bae-i-made-this-based-off-of-a)


End file.
